Who is Maha
by Shi the last
Summary: What is Maha is he a player?ok i will contiue but ACK!i cant think on what to write next is up to you pleas reveiw and give me a idea PLEAS!
1. Default Chapter

Who is Maha

Chapter one

Who played Maha

****

A girl no older than ten sat in front of her computer………_dead_…….

………………………The world………………………….

Maha woke up wondering were he was he got up and 

Floated away.Well after a hour he heard a voice it said

Come bring me Tsukasa and I will tell you who you are…

Maha agreed not knowing what he got in to…..

…………………The real world……………………………

WHAT!!!!!!!!!????????yelled a sad mother

Sorry but she…………the doctor stopped

This is my first chapter and story so don't flame me!!!!!!


	2. The last word

Chapter 2  
  
The last word  
  
.....The real world..... The girl watched the heart beat monitor She knew her life is done slowly her beat slowed. Her last breath said one word Maha... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep .....The world...... Maha dropped to the ground screaming in pain.One of the nearby players, Bear wondered what was with maha.He let out sound REALY loud rolling in pain bear e-mailed Subaru this is what he said.  
Subaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
You know that illegal player? And did you hear that a girl died wile She was playing the game? Well Maha is screaming in pain I can't even hear myself! After he finished the E-mail Maha was still screaming! ...The real world.... But she cant NO YOUR WRONG SHE IS ALIVE!! Yelled her mother. Im sorry but she did die..Said the docter sniffing 


	3. HELP!

Chapter 3  
  
Maha's owner  
  
Ok this would have been a chapter about Maha's owner -_ - BUT since I had only 1 review I cant make this chapter !!!!!!!!!!!I am all alone!!!!such a cruel world*in the closet* HELP!!!!!!*a gagged kenshin falls on the ground*errrrrrrrrr new fic????????????? 


	4. The dark shadow

Chapter 3!  
  
Notes:YAY!!! I got chapter 3 UP!!!!!!!!!!!: My kenshin fic coming out in oct!!!!!!!!!!! AND I changed my format!!! See? This chappy called  
  
The dark shadow  
  
...The past....... The little girl who's name was Shi Shi[sorry that's the only name that popped in my head!]was playing outside till' her mom called Her in she walked inside.MOM PLEAS?yelld shi shi.Ok go Ahead.sighed her mom. YAY! Yelled shi shi. ...........The world[past]........... Errrrrrrrr this is not right...wondered Maha Suddenly Maha felt like he was being follwed He truned around ..only his shadow...Or was it?  
  
Ok sorry its short BUT this is a cliffhanger I hope you like it so far!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 1 mystery sovled more to go

Chapter 4  
  
.........The past.......... Shi shi when she got to school to practice at music she felt like someone is following her. Today song is Sun. Shi shi knew this was recorded but she did not care all she could think about is The World for some reason.. ..........The World........... Hmmmm said Bear  
  
Why is a dead girl import?asked Mimru  
  
Because this girl..said B.T.  
  
And Maha.said Bear  
  
And Tsukase.said Subaru(sorry if I spelled it wrong!)  
  
Might have something like a link and if they did.Said Silver Knight.  
  
I will e-mail Tsukase and ask him if he knows. Said B.T.  
  
Hey did you guys read the message bored it said a blurry image sat the computer at the same house that the girl died at!  
  
Who posted it? Asked Bear  
  
Shomegrey that is her mother's charter  
  
Then that means...  
  
Maha is just a?  
  
Maha is just the girls sprit...  
  
..................... SO..Maha is just a ghost but why and how and Is maha a restless?????oh and I scared!!!! SHUT UP SORA! 


	6. the will the way the tape

YAY!MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
The will the way and the tape  
  
Maha:......  
  
Tsukas:Ok I will tell them.  
  
Bear:so maha is not a boy?  
  
Subaru:I just got a e-mail.  
  
Bear:who?  
  
Sora:your boooooooooring why are we talking about a cat?  
  
Subaru:SHUT UP!!!  
  
All:@_@  
  
Bear:who?  
  
Subaru:Maha..This is what SHE said..  
  
Subaru, I do not know about my past pleas stop Asking the only thing I remember is a song It is called Sun(OHHH where have I heard that before????)  
  
Mimiru:hey guys meet me in the real world the pizza(sorry!)place a street Komaaki I have something to show you!!  
  
..........The real world......... *on the tv*there are three girls 1 had short hair the other had on make up and the last one had a blue ribbon In her hair they where singing Sun.  
  
Were did you get this?  
  
My older sister she plays Sime(S I mmmm e)  
  
..........The world............ Mimiru:HEY SIME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sime(wave master):HEY!what is it???  
  
Bear:We want to know about one of your students.  
  
Sime: which one?  
  
Mimiru:The one how played maha.  
  
Sime:*looks a little sad*Shi shi?She died because.*breaks into tears*OF ME!!!*sob* I told her to look out to late a pk killed her....  
  
Bear:what did he look like..  
  
........................ oh cliff hanger did I do good??? PLEAES HELP ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
